


To sin is to be rewarded

by DrawnCherry



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Other, read the summary for additional content hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: The request: "Hey I was wondering about one of the twins’ fem!S/O being tied up, blindfolded and with a vibrator strapped to them and their partner leaves them for a few hours only for the other twin to walk in on her and she mistakes them for her boyfriend? Just a twisted fantasy I had which I hoped you could put into text."
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403854
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	To sin is to be rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received and still had saved in my Gewgle Drive. Might upload some more. Lemme know. Is it maybe better to upload everything as 1 fic with multiple chapters? Please let me know!

"I'll only be gone for a few hours. You'll be good, right?" a leather-clothed hand stroked your cheek, against which you firmly nodded. You could hardly move, so nodding would have to do. Your wrists were held together on your back by a harness that had several belts and straps wrapped around your torso and neck. It was his favourite harness that accentuated everything you liked about yourself. The demon hunter enjoyed seeing you in anything, but especially this harness. Around your eyes was his scarf, wound tightly enough not to slide off.

Dante ignored the strain against his trousers. He was unhappy about having to leave for a mission after he finally got some time with you, but your suggestion brought him to life with new motivation. The mission should only take an hour and with new batteries in your toys, you wouldn't mind if it took longer. However, he would. 

"I'll be back soon babe," he said and kissed the skin of your shoulder. You felt a bit of teeth too, his canine lingering a more. 

"You know how to get out right?"

You nodded, relishing in his thumb tracing your lips, chin and then throat. You felt him sigh against your chest. His breath seemed extra warm. 

"Right," Dante sighed, "I'll be back in the hour. If not or if you want to stop, then know it's okay." 

With that he turned on the vibrator that was strapped between your legs. You tried not to moan, knowing it would make it harder for him to leave. You were relieved to hear the double doors close so you could let out an aggravated moan. Dante put the vibrator too soft. It was too much of a fleeting feeling being sensory depriven and restrained.

So then a little later, when Vergil returned he was surprised to hear groaning and screaming. He rushed to the direction of the noise only to be met by a peculiar intoxicating smell. One that made his heart beat faster. He stood by the door for a minute, unsure of what to do. Vergil finally finally that his curiosity got the better of him. 

But the sight of you blindfolded and strapped down on the bed bucking on a vibrator had his dick hard faster than it took to make the decision to become a voyeur.

“Dante?” he heard you call out, “has it been so long already?” 

Vergil had to interpret your words a little as your voice was strained, much like the expression on your face as far as he could see. How long had you been strapped down on what seemed to a vibrating object. He really shouldn’t, but his feet moved on their own--no that’s a lie. Vergil really wanted this. When he stood in front of you, Vergil took a deep breath to prepare himself for his greatest sin yet.

Vergil crawled on the bed and grabbed your cheeks. His thumb brushed your bottom lip. Vergil felt you shiver beneath his touch. It felt good. 

"Dante?" 

But he didn't answer. Instead, Vergil brought his lips to your exposed neck. Your trembles brought his great pleasure: the feeling went right to his groin. It became terribly uncomfortable in his leather trousers. So much even that Vergil wanted to unbutton immediately, but he couldn't let go of your face. Not when your hair begged to be tugged and your delicate neck lured him to asphyxiate. Vergil decided to tug your hair back first, rewarding him with a moan that tugged on his last bit of restraint. He bit hard in your shoulder to keep himself from groaning, but it backfired as you mewled delightfully. 

The thought you knew it was Vergil had crossed his mind. The thought that you willingly played along burnt in brain. 

He wanted to kiss you so badly, but he was scared you’d notice the beardless kiss. 

"...Vergil, is that you?"

Caught red handed, he let go of you. 

"Please, I beg of yo-Ah," you begged, but didn't even manage to finish your sentence as your senses were on fire, but the vibrator was set too low to be able to give some sense of release. Which is why, shamelessly, you begged the man in front of you.

"Please, I need you,"you moaned and gasped. Upon hearing that, Vergil wasted no time. He honestly didn't know where to start. His hands grabbed your breasts. His mouth crashed on yours, swiping his tongue over yours. The moan that ripped from your throat had him fumbling the buttons of his leather trousers. His erection had to be freed as soon as possible. Once relief coursed through his body, he freed you of your low humming vibrator. It puzzled him that you sounded disappointed and when he brought the the toy in his eyesight, he saw that it was thoroughly soaked. He couldn't imagine what your cunt must be like, but going by the smell, he was going to have a scrumptious meal between your legs. 

Vergil parted your legs. He'd love to take his time to worship your thighs, but you were so needy. He feasted his eyes on your slick vulva, swollen from stimulation. He inched closer and closer until his breath tickled your skin. Your back arched off the mattress from the sensation alone. His hands gripped your thighs.

"Hn," was all the warning you got from Vergil before his tongue lapped your slick. You screamed.

The sight of it sticking to his tongue as he went in for another lick was too much for Vergil. He grabbed his dick hurriedly, but he wasn't sure how long he'd last. You didn’t last long at all. You came in his mouth after a few determined licks against your clitoris. 

“You must have been very desperate,” Vergil observed in a low voice, one that did nothing to ease the ache between your legs. 

“Yeah--yes," was all you could muster. You undid the cuffs of your arms with the key that was hidden underneath the pillow and removed the scarf from your eyes. The sight of Vergil, cheeks flushed and lips glistening, was enough to throw you back in the depths of desire. 

Vergil didn't let you reach up to him. He grabbed your arms before you could touch him and pinned you to the bed. He crashed his plump lips on yours. The taste of yourself on your boyfriend's twin only turned you on more. 

"I don't think I can last much longer," you confessed, "please take me before Dante gets back."

"Oh don't let me stop you babe," you heard someone say, "I've been enjoying the show." 


End file.
